


Lightbulb

by LocalShinigami



Series: School Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Talking to an imaginary voice?, Talking to self?, The prompt was insanity, Written for a Class, character is in an asylum, nothing graphic though, talks about killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: The voice won't leave him alone, not matter what he does.
Series: School Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640602





	Lightbulb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wrote this for an English class a few years ago and felt pretty proud of it. Just found it again and figured I would share and see what other people think about it.

The young man sat in the corner of the room, his head up against the wall watching the light flicker on and off.

“Do you want them to find out?” asked a voice.

“I thought you said you would leave me alone,” the young man replied.

“Do you want them to find out?” The voice asked again.

“No.” the young man sighed, “I wish it would stay in the dark.”

“But then no would see your work and you worked awfully hard on all of them.”

Flashes of red filled the room and the subject laid out in the center, red and white swirls surrounded him with a ring of blue on the edges.

“I see you’re thinking about that one,” said the voice, “I don’t see why you don’t want them to find out. The colors and the design were perfect with that one.” 

“To bad it isn’t really my work. You are the one that came up with the idea.”

“Yeah, but you still did it.”

“The promise that you would leave me alone was too tempting. I had to see if it would really work.”

“You don’t even feel bad, do you?”

“No.” The young man sighed again. “The last one pretty though, wasn’t she?”

The young man looked down from the light, towards the center of the room. He could see the black hair fanned out over the red liquid; the delicate female features contorted. The black paint on her face. The room was filled with pungent chemical smell. The young man smiled.

“You're thinking about all of them a lot. I should start planning a different project,” said the voice.

“Why should I do it?”

“Because maybe, just maybe if we find the right pieces this time, I’ll leave you alone. You could finally have some peace and quiet.”

The room was filled with silence. The young man’s eyes slowly lifted back up to the ceiling where the light was still flickering. His hands brushed up and done his arms, his skin shockingly pale against the black sweater that he was forced to wear. The light cotton pants itched against his skin.

“You won’t leave, you never do. Even those silly little things that they make me take won’t get rid of you. They just quiet you. I hate those silly little things. They make everything too bright and it hurts.” The young man closed his eyes. 

“The projects don’t hurt though, and I am always quiet when you are working. Come on let’s do another project,” the voice said. The young man sighed and shook his head.

“I am going to go to sleep now. I am done talking to you.” The young man curled up on his side, his eyes opening for a moment to drift back to the flickering light, before they closed again.

Sometime later the young man woke back up, his eyes going right back to the flickering light. The flickering was becoming slower, the light close to going out.

“They know. They know about the basement” The voice said.

The young man lifted himself up, his palm pushing into the white padding that surrounded the room. His breathing was loud in the silent room. His eyes never leaving the flickering light. 

The basement, with all of its colors that swirled back and forth from deep blacks to light blonds in a dazzling display of patterns over the different colors of red; rusty to fresh and bright, filled the room.

The young man could hear keys fitting into the padded door’s lock.

“No, they don’t,” the young man said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because if they did, they would leave me alone. They are only seeing the light flicker on and off. They can’t see what is hiding in the darkness.” The young man smiled as he stood up. 

The lock turned and the light finally flickered for the last time and the room fell into darkness.


End file.
